Girl Meets Heritage
by SilverSeaweedBrains
Summary: Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle work their way through Camp Half-Blood as the newbies. Maya has a a secret, Lucas is a liar, Farkle is confused, and Riley is upset. Why? Read to find out.
1. Introduction

Lucas Friar had a secret, a secret that he couldn't spill until the time was right. The time just happened to be right, _today._

* * *

"Okay, today we are learning about the Ancient Greeks," Mr. Matthews once again tried to gain the students' attention, yet everyone groaned again, "Hey! This is funner than the sixties!"

Suddenly, a _very _ugly dog-type thing crashed through the window. Cory and Lucas knew exactly what this was, a hellhound. Their eyes locked,brown on brown and they nodded.

"Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas come with me into the hallway." Cory said, hoping the Mist covered it up. Riley nodded, looking in fear as Maya and Farkle followed close behind. Running out of the hallway, the three had no clue of what was happening.

"Lets leave, _right now_." Lucas said slapping his palm with the back of his hand.

"What's going on, Ranger Roy?" Maya had no idea that this was _no _time to joke.

"I'll explain on the way! Mr. Matthews will give us a coverstory." Lucas yelled.

"But-" Lucas had to cut Riley off.

"Trust me!" He boomed.

The three nodded and followed him as he ran out the door. Lucas put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Stthi, " he shouted in Ancient Greek. " hrma diabols!"

How everyone understood that, well... you'll see.

"You can speak ancient greek?! I can understand it?!" Maya freaked out.

"Why did you say, 'Stop, Chariot of Damnation!'" Farkle asked.

Lucas ignored the two and through a silver coin onto the street. Then, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt dark-ened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze. It was a taxi, all right, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow. It was smoky gray. I mean it looked like it was woven out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out.

She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, "Passage? Passage?"

"Four to Camp Half-Blood." Lucas said and looked pleadingly at everyone to get into the cab as he opened the door.

When they reluctantly nodded and got into the cab, they noticed there wasn't one- but _three _ladies with stringy hair jammed into the front seat.

"Give _me _the eye! I'm driving!" One said.

"They only have _one eye?" _Maya questioned, her eyebrows raised. Lucas waved it over as if it were normal.

"You had it last time!" Another said.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE EYE!" The last one yelled.

This continued for another ten or so minutes.

* * *

**Time Skip!**

* * *

They finally reached their destination. Farkle was drooling at the sight of all of the architecture. They walked inside all of them looked at the place in wonder.

"Lucas! Your back!" a girl squealed as she hugged him. Riley stiffened, tears about to escape. "Oh, you brought friends."

"Sarah! I'm _not _interested!" Lucas said as calmly as possible. Riley relaxed and her smile returned.

"Ah, I see you've completed your tasks of finding the demigods!" A centaur said, pleased, "Well, to explain everything, Lucas shall take you on a tour."

Lucas waved for them to come, "This might come as a shock, but the greek gods of Olympus are real."

"Puh- lease." Maya said.

"Well, they are." He looked at Maya and back at all of them, "Anyways, they still find humans and have offspring with them. The babies are called half-bloods"

"So, your saying _we _are half-bloods?" Farkle asked.

"Yup!" He pointed to himself, "I'm a son of Apollo. You three are Un-Claimed. They will claim you soon." He also mumbled, "_Hopefully''_

Riley froze in her tracks, "W-whats that?" She pointed above Farkle, who had an Owl on top of him.

"Farkle! You've just been claimed! Athena is your mom." Farkle mouthed, '_Oh_, that explains a lot.'

"So, I'm not a clone! That explains why I don't have a birth certificate!" Farkle looked relieved.

"Technically, since Athena is a maiden goddess, the baby comes from her head." Lucas said as Farkle put on a blank face.

"Now that everything is explained, I'll give you a tour-" Riley cut him off.

"But, I'm Cory with Topanga's hair!" Riley said, "Remember! Uncle Shawn said he was there when I was born!"

"Mr. Matthews said you were adopted," Lucas started, "I know this is a lot to take in..."

"How!" Riley didn't believe it, she didn't _want _to believe it.

"It was sort of a mis-carriage" He rubbed the back of his head.

"So, did you come to pick us up?" Farkle asked, "To send us here too?"

"See, you _are _a true Athena kid" Lucas praised jokingly. "Now, lets actually start the tour."

They walked around Camp as Lucas guided them.

"Who was that horse-guy?" Maya asked, her eyebrows knit together.

"That's Chiron, he helps train everybody." Lucas said as if it were obvious. "Let's go to the arena, it's where you _usually _get claimed"

"We have three new demigods today, introduce yourselves."

"Riley Matthews, I'm un-claimed." Riley said sadly, she wished she knew.

"I'm Farkle, Son of Athena"

"Im Maya-" The Lyre appeared over Maya's head

"Daughter of Apollo" Lucas finished smirking.

"I'm your sister?!" Maya said shocked.

"Huh, I was right!" Lucas voiced his thoughts, "Missy owes me ten drachmas."

"Missy?!" Riley's jealousy perked up.

"Drachmas?" Maya was just generally confused.

"Drachmas- The basic monetary unit of Greece, notionally equal to 100 lepta. Also, a silver coin of ancient Greece." Farkle said, flaunting his Athena brain.

"Anyways, Missy is a camper here, she's a daughter of Aphrodite." Lucas explained, "You know, she's not all _that _bad. She just tries to be like her other half-siblings."

Riley frowned in envy, '_If only Lucas saw how much I liked him...' _She thought.

_Oh, he will, _a woman's voice rang through Riley's head before she shrugged it off and sighed.

"Hey, where do we sleep?" Maya asked.

"You sleep in a cabin according to your godly parent." He took a walk down memory lane, "The ones you saw on the tour."

"Where do I sleep?" It was bad enough she was un-claimed, she at least wanted a place to stay.

"The un-claimed campers go to the Hermes Cabin." Lucas said.

They all said their goodbye's and went to sleep in their cabins.

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Review what I should fix! **_

_** -The Author Who Shall Not Be Named**_


	2. Riley

If you were to say that Riley was upset, that would be an understatement...

* * *

"Wake up, Riles." Maya said as Riley's head shot up.

"Maya! Where is everyone!?" Now she was worried, did everyone get taken by one of those hell hounds?

"Breakfast. You're late!" Riley frowned, she was never late before today. And to make it worse, it was her _first _day.

"Maya! I wanna go home!" Riley missed her old life, where the only complicated things were boys and makeup. Yet, over here, the goal is to stay alive. Also, the boys too...

"You saw a monster, you learned your life is a lie," Maya said, not making Riley feel better. "And _sleeping in _makes you want to leave?"

When Riley thought about it, it did sound ridiculous. "Fine, I'll go get ready..." She grumbled, half-awake.

"Wait!" Riley waved at her to go on, "I brought you a Camp T-shirt!"

Riley then noticed that Maya had one on and looked through her window. Everyone had one on, except Riley, making her want to wear it even more to fit in. "Thanks!"

It was getting hard for Riley to act as cheerful as she was with her parents and at school. At least, who she thought were her parents. That only made Riley wonder _who _her mom or dad was.

Maya was approaching the door as she said, "Meet me at breakfast!"

Riley approached the bathroom as she felt upset at how easily her friends were taking this. She noticed Maya was feeling happier than she was before. Lucas was basically pretending to be her friend, so she could get to camp. Farkle was taking everything just fine, in fact, he was _relieved. _

She stepped out of the shower and slipped on her new, "Camp Half-Blood" T-Shirt, black leggings, and fresh white converse. She quickly brushed her teeth and started walking down to breakfast. She walked in and sat next to Maya.

"Um, Riley" Lucas said, "Only Apollo kids can sit here. You have to sit with the Hermes cabin. The only exception is Annabeth and Percy."

"Why can they sit with each other?" Riley got defensive and hurt, she couldn't even sit with her best friend!

"They went through tartarus together and they even have to sleep together to get rid of the nightmares." Maya said, chowing down a ham sandwich.

How Maya knew all this, Riley didn't know, but she didn't like it. She sighed and went to the Hermes table and thought about whether or not _she _was going to get nightmares.

Riley managed to sit down at the crowded table and hoped she would get claimed.

"Hi, we're Conner" a boy introduced.

"And Travis" another continued.

"Stoll!" they said in unison.

"Um, hi?" Riley said, confused and relieved that someone talked to her.

"You need to sacrifice some food for the gods, they like the smell." The unison thing was getting strange to Riley. Almost as strange as the Mighty Gods of Olympus liking the smell of burnt food.

She nodded and grabbed food for the gods... and herself, of course. She planned to copy the person- or whatever everyone was, before her.

"Athena" The person murmured as they dumped the food into the fire. Riley didn't know what to do, she had no God to sacrifice to. She decided to sacrifice to Hermes, for letting her stay in his cabin.

"Hermes" Riley then noticed it didn't smell like burnt food, it smelled like brownies.

A horn blew, she didn't know what it was though.

"It's a conch." someone said, reading her thoughts. Riley turned around to face gorgeous sea-green eyes. "I'm Percy. You're the new camper, right? At least, one of them."

"Yeah." Riley couldn't believe she was talking to someone who faced tartarus! Her palms got sweaty, so she hoped he wouldn't put out his hand to shake.

"Camp gets better, don't worry." Were the last five words he said before leaving to the blonde girl, who she assumed was Annabeth.

"Riles!" Maya stood there, "You talked to one of the Seven!"

"Seven?" Riley said, feeling left out and dumb.

"The Seven are the Heroes of Olympus! He defeated Kronos all by himself _and _was in TWO wars! You also know he made it out of tartarus alive with Annabeth!"

"How do you know all this?!" Riley blurted out in envy.

"Missy told me! The Aphrodite Campers know ALL about their OTP, Percabeth!"

"Oh." Missy. Of course, even her best friend is all buddy-buddy with Missy. What even was an OTP?

"Let's go spar in the arena!" Lucas said, jumping into the conversation along with Farkle. "Wait, you need weapons."

Riley paled, she didn't know how to use a weapon. "Okay!" She said, wanting to stay with the group.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Farkle jumped happily, unlike Riley who wondered how she was going to be able to use a weapon.

* * *

Lucas guided them to a shed-looking place. Although, it was filled with weapons instead of garden tools.

"Maya, as an Apollo Camper, you would be best with a bow and arrow." Lucas said as he handed her a golden bow and arrow. "This transforms from a bow and arrow, into a bracelet with an arrow charm."

"Cool." She said smoothly as she put on the bracelet. She didn't win the award of cool for nothing.

"Hmm, Farkle, you seem like the sword type-of guy." Lucas decided as he gave Farkle a bronze sword that had flecks of silver at the tip. "It may not transform into anything, but it's a pretty good sword."

"Riley, I can picture you with a dagger." He handed Riley a silver dagger with a sleek, black handle, "This is a really good dagger, it's also really sharp."

"These weapons can't hurt mortals, only half-bloods and Monsters." Lucas said as he closed the shed, "Now follow me."

* * *

He led them to the Arena where everyone was fighting dummies or each other. Immediately Lucas started shooting a target and Maya followed his lead. Maya hit the bulls eye on the first hit.

"How did you do that?" Riley

"I guess it's in my blood" Maya replied.

Riley wanted to try, she hoped this was in her blood. She aimed at the dummy's stomach and hoped for the best. The problem was, it hit the dummy's leg. Dejectedly, she picked up her dagger.

"Don't worry, Riley" Farkle said, putting an arm around her. Riley half-glared at the flirting and was half-thankful for the gesture.

"Yeah, all you need is practice!" Maya said. "Try again."

Riley focused and threw it once again, it landing almost perfectly in the middle.

"See! You just weren't focused!" Maya praised her best friend.

"Hey Riley! Let's spar!" Farkle suggested.

"Maybe later, I'm not sure I'm experienced enough." Riley said picking up her dagger.

"Hey guys!" Look who it is! Missy. Riley stiffened and put on a fake smile.

"Hey!" Lucas and Maya said.

"Hi!" Riley said, pretending to be the perky girl she once was.

"I'm just passing by to give Lucas the ten drachmas I owe him." Missy looked at Maya, "I'm sorry you have to have him as a half-sibling." She joked.

"I know right!" Maya agreed.

"Hey!"

"And by the way," She looked at Riley, "I'm sorry, Riley. Drew just _really _wants me to be a mini-her."

This, ladies and gentleman, was the first time Riley cracked a _real _smile being near Missy.

* * *

**What should I add? Fix? Change? Review if you have suggestions too! Who do _you _think Riley's parent is?**

** -The Author Who Shall Not Be Named**


	3. Maya

**Maya, was feeling happier than ever... For Now, At least.**

* * *

"_Keep your head up _

_Shoot the clouds down_

_Throw it all in_

_Break your own ground"_

You know when Maya Hart's happy, if she sings. Normal people sing when they're sad, but Maya isn't normal. She's a half-blood. Plus, it's hard to sing if you're sobbing. At least, that's what Maya says.

_"And if your gonna make a mess make it loud_

_And if your gonna take a stand_

_Stand out"_

Why? Maya just found out her Dad didn't _not _want her. Wouldn't you be happy? She played her guitar like a professional...with her eyes closed, so she failed to notice someone watching.

"You're really talented." Maya nearly dropped her guitar and reached for her bracelet.

"Missy?" Maya let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding.

"Hey Maya, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to help the Demeter kids with the garden, if you want to join."

"Sure! Let me ask Riley too." Maya was about to leave, but Missy stopped her. Maya hoped Missy would let Riley come, cause' if not, she was getting shot by her arrow.

"Can I ask? I really want her to like me." Maya smiled at how much nicer she is compared to the rude, obnoxious girl she saw at school.

"Okay-" Missy beamed, "If I come too." She nodded.

The two girls walked out and started walking down to the Hermes Cabin. Maya opened the door and Riley wasn't there. Maya frowned wondering where her best friend is.

"Don't worry, I'll Iris Message her." Missy said reaching for her drachma's

"Iris- What?" Maya was happy here, but she _was _still new to all of this.

"I'll show you." Missy said as she dragged Maya to the fountain and dumped in the drachma. "O' Iris, Show me Riley" She said.

"Riley?" She was in the Aphrodite Cabin talking to Piper.

"Hi Maya!" Riley was casual, unlike her worried friends. "I wanted to learn more about Camp, so I went to the Aphrodite Cabin."

Maya was relieved that she didn't run away. She noticed that Riley was feeling down lately.

"We're going to garden with the Demeter Kids? Want to come?" Missy hopefully suggested. "Oh, and Hi Piper!"

"Hi Missy!" Piper said cheerfully.

"Okay." Maya noticed that Riley deflated a little when she noticed Missy. She needed to fix that problem.

"We'll meet you there!" Maya said suspiciously as the call ended.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Missy frowned.

"I'll ask her, don't worry about it." Maya waved it off, wondering about it herself. "Let's go!"

Missy halfheartedly smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Remember yesterday morning, Lucas made a city out of pancakes!" Missy laughed.

Maya laughed along, "And then, I squashed one one the little houses and Will kept calling me a murderer." They laughed louder.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" Riley rushed towards them.

"Hey Riley!" Missy said.

"Hey Riles!" Maya handed her a plant, "This flower is yours."

"Okay!" Riley got down on her knees and was about to start digging the hole, but it opened for her.

"It must be the wind." Maya reassured. Although, she didn't think so. Was Demeter her mom?

Riley dropped the seed into the hole and watered it. The flower grew three inches.

"I don't think it's the wind..." Riley said, nervously.

"This is great Riley!" Missy cheered.

"What? You got beauty and Love, Maya got the Arts and Archery, and I got dirt." Riley frowned.

"Think of it this way," Riley looked up at Maya, "You also got flowers, and now you aren't unclaimed!"

"Well, technically, she didn't get claimed-" Maya glared at Missy who shut up and tried to revive her plant that "randomly" died.

"No, Missy's right." Missy looked down in shame, she was _not _helping her friendship with Riley. "Nothing good came out of this."

"No!" Missy exclaimed, "That isn't what I was trying to say-"

"Yes it is!"

"I was _trying _to say that," Riley looked at her expectantly, "At least you got answers! You know who your mom is!"

Maya watched this argument in bewilderment. She wondered _why _they acted this way, because she didn't like it. At all.

Maybe if they weren't so engrossed in fighting, they would realize a symbol of a bat blinking over Riley's head.

"GUYS!" Maya yelled, "Look at Riley's head!"

"Well, your mom isn't Demeter." Maya said.

"It's Persephone." Missy finished, nervously.

* * *

**Okay, Sorry for the suck-ish chapter. This is one of those times where you have an idea, a plot, and a vision, but you don't know _how _to write it. I know you hate it, but if you actually like it, Review! Sorry for making it short.**

** -The Author That Shall Not Be Named**


	4. Missy

_**Missy was nervous...**_

* * *

Missy gulped, Hades probably isn't pleased with this claim. And Missy was thinking of how Hades would kill Riley, if not already her father.

"Why is everyone looking at me as if I were going to die?" Riley asked nervously.

Maya gave her a scared and worried look.

"Oh no, I am going to die." Riley started nervously laughing and trying before running away.

"Riles! Wait up!" Maya ran after her best friend, looking scared herself.

Missy decided she wasn't going to let any of Hades' monsters kill her. Persephone's "actions" with mortals is _not _Riley's fault. In fact, Hades had Nico, Hazel, and Bianca with a mortal. Missy felt that this was Persephone's payback. But first, to protect her new friend, she was going to have to learn how to fight.

And you thought I was going to say, "But first, lemme take a selfie." Jokes on you, half-bloods don't have phones.

* * *

Missy knocked on the Ares Cabin door. She thought that if Clarisse was sort-of nice, she would help her train. A buff kid answered, looking like he made his face permanently grumpy.

"Have you seen Clarisse?" Missy asked in the nicest way possible.

She _should have _acted tough, but she forgot that this was an _Ares _kid she was addressing.

"She's not a year-rounder anymore." He looked at her, confusion making his face uglier. "Why?"

"I need her to teach me how to fight." Missy blurted out.

She probably screwed up there. Hopefully the boy didn't notice.

"Hah!" He made a crooked smile, "You're an Aphrodite kid! You're meant for make-up!"

"What about Piper?" She crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, the least important one." He laughed as Missy scoffed, about to protest. "Go play with your barbies." he slammed the door in her face.

Missy frowned, it wasn't always like this. People used to help her fight and said she had potential. Of course, before she got claimed. Why does everyone stereotype her as weak? Aphrodite can be pretty scary when someone messes with her OTP. At least, when _she _didn't plan it. Missy felt ashamed that her mother liked romance when it was tragic. Then, it hit her like Jason getting hit with a brick, Lucas could help her use a bow and arrow! After all, she did teach him how to be fluent in french. Why would he want to know? Of course, to impress Riley. Rucas was actually one of Missy's favorite pairings, believe it or not.

But first, for disgracing Piper's importance, she "decorated" the Ares Cabin with a _very _bright and _pink _lipstick. Missy certainly didn't see _him _help defeat Gaea in the war.

Missy walked to the Apollo Cabin, confidently knowing that _someone _there would help her, if not Lucas. The Apollo kids were much nicer. She used a special knock, which was an inside joke for her and Lucas.

"Yes Missy?" Lucas was polite as usual.

"I need a favor!" Missy whisper-yelled.

"What is it?" Lucas sighed.

"Can you teach me how to use a bow and arrow?" She asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Why?" Lucas asked, confused.

She explained her entire dilemma to him, while his eyes grew wider by the minute.

"I'm in." Lucas was determined to make sure that his ''friend" was safe, even if it meant taking on one of the biggest gods.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY CABIN!"

Missy smirked evilly in satisfaction.

"What did you do?" Lucas sighed.

"Oh, nothing..." Lucas raised his eyebrows at her, "Maybe, um, I sort of covered the Ares Cabin with lipstick for making fun of Piper..."

Lucas shook his head chuckling, "Only you, Missy, Only you."

* * *

"Ugh! This is pointless! I'm never going to hit the target, let alone the bulls-eye." Missy yelled in frustration.

"Keep trying!" Lucas yelled back at her, "Don't give up!"

"I don't want to, but what if I hit an innocent creature while I'm aiming at the monster!"

"Let me help you, " Lucas wrapped his arms around her and helped her shoot, "See, not impossible."

"Lucas! Never do that again!" Missy yelled at him.

"Wha?" Lucas asked, not knowing the ancient art of flirting.

"That is a type of flirting. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But seriously, do not do that." Missy said.

"Oh... Ooooh." Lucas realized.

They were unaware of Riley crying in a distance.

* * *

**I've gotten some reviews that say Hermes would be a better parent for Maya. I don't mean to offend anyone, but I don't agree. Hermes is an outgoing, prankster guy. I realize that Maya is outgoing, but so is Apollo. Maya loves art, and Apollo is the god of the arts. Maya sang to "Ranger Rick" in "Girl Meets 1960s" and Apollo loves to sing. An example of a mortal most like Hermes, is Kevin from Home Alone.**

**-The Author That Shall Not Be Named**


	5. FarkleRiley

_Conflicted_**_ feelings- they're really hard to deal with..._**

* * *

Riley ran away from the arena in tears. She couldn't help, but wonder why everyone loved her so much. Riley figured it was because she was nice. But, She thought Missy was playing them. Riley saw from a distance, Missy never being able to shoot. So, she figured that doing that would make Lucas flirt with her.

Little did she know that was not the case.

Riley managed to run all the way to the Persephone Cabin, which was made just for honor. Nobody ever thought that she would cheat on Hades.

"Why-am-I-not-good-enough-" She said between sobs, "My-best-friend-talks-to-her-more-"

Farkle was listening from outside. He heard sobs when picking up some flowers for Riley, since she was probably going to die...

Farkle twisted the doorknob and walked inside. He was shocked to see one of his best friends crying as if there was no tomorrow. Well, there might not be for her.

"Riley?" He asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Farkle?" Riley turned a deep shade of red, she didn't expect anyone to hear her sobs. Riley felt like that made people think she was pathetic.

"Riley, it's okay..." He soothed.

"But it's not! Everyone seems to like Missy more than me and to top it off... I'm going to die!" Riley didn't care that she was embarrassing herself anymore.

"Let it all out." Farkle realized something, "I haven't talked to Missy at all."

"And when you do, you're going to like her more. I can't lose you too! I just can't!" She was scared, _really _scared.

"You won't lose me." He sweared and hugged her.

"Thanks." Riley felt reassured that one of her friends still cared, so she planted a small kiss on his lips.

Farkle touched his mouth and screamed, "FINALLY!"

Riley laughed as the conch blew. "Time for lunch. Let's go!"

Riley certainly felt perkier now. That made Farkle beam.

"Let's go"

* * *

"Athena" Farkle murmured after dumping in three pancakes. Why three? He felt more generous after getting kissed by Riley. Even if, it might have only been friendly.

Riley was right behind him with two waffles for her mother. "Persephone." She took a whiff of the smoke, which still smelled like fudge.

Riley sat down at her empty table, surprisingly happy. She looked at Farkle and smiled. She waved, mouthing, 'Hi!'

"Riley!" Maya hugged her, "I've been wandering all around Camp looking for you!"

Riley felt a surge of relief that Maya was still _her _best friend. She felt a little stupid for not noticing that you can communicate from table to table, though.

Farkle watched from afar, smiling at this reassurance.

"Really?" Riley looked like she just won the lottery.

"Okay, why are you so happy?" Maya asked.

"Oh, nothing." Riley looked away.

"Oh, something." Maya mocked, "Come on, tell me!"

"I may have kissed Farkle on the lips." She went up to whisper in her ear.

You may have thought Maya would have been jealous, but in reality, she was fine.

"Oh, my, gosh... No way... I'm emotionally confused now." Maya said.

Riley was confused on why she was emotionally confused. She didn't know that Maya wasn't jealous.

"You aren't jealous, right?" Riley asked, worriedly.

"No! It's just that... I shipped you with Lucas... And now I'm shipping you with Farkle." She started, "Feel overload." She said like a robot and pretended to shut down.

"Now I'm confused... I don't know if I like Lucas or Farkle." Riley went down memory lane and remembered the Missy situation. "Never-mind. I know I like Farkle and have a chance with him. Lucas probably wouldn't give me a chance."

Maya knew something happened, "What did my idiot bro do?"

"He flirted with Missy." This causing Maya's jaw to drop.

"I'm going to _kill _him..." She put her hands into a fist, "That cowboy doesn't know who he's messing with..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

"Hey Farkle!" Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas!" Farkle said ten times happier than usual. He had a right to be.

"What's got you so happy?" Lucas asked.

"I got kissed on the _lips_ by Riley!" Farkle bounced up and down before he realized who he was talking to.

"What?" Lucas asked disappointingly. "Farkle?"

"Yes..." Farkle felt scared. He didn't like to admit it, but sometimes he didn't feel like the great and powerful Farkle.

"Why do you keep stealing my moments. First, the play. Now, this. Just, don't talk to me..." Lucas said with envy and anger.

Farkle was more than upset. He just lost his best friend! Wouldn't you be depressed? Sometimes he just wished that Lucas didn't like Riley. The whole school year, they always flirted. It's not fair for him to be angry when Farkle only got two moments when he got thirty. Farkle never got mad at him! And he wasn't going to because Lucas was his best friend. Although, Lucas didn't seem to remember that fact...

Now, Farkle had conflicted feelings. He was glad to finally _be _kissed by Riley rather than _him _kissing _her. _Farkle was also depressed over losing Lucas over this. At least, Maya and Riley are still best friends. That was another Pro rather than a Con.

Only Time Will Tell If Lucas Will Come Back To Be Farkle's Friend.

* * *

**Hey there! I know I didn't update yesterday, but I was out at a party. A really fancy one. Anyways, back to the story. I just threw in Farkle, so he was involved. While writing, I was all like, "PLOT TWIST!" Review which team you're on, "Team Farkle" or "Team Lucas"**

**-The Author That Shall Not Be Named**


	6. AN

**I'm sorry for not updating. I had to go back to school this week, so I will update as much as I can, please be patient. I did start writing the next chapter, but only one sentence. xD. Keep reviewing Team Farkle or Team Lucas for a faster update... TBH I really emotionally confused myself with that. I can add some Joshaya if you like. I really want a love interest for Maya to keep things interesting, so review!**

**\- The Author That Shall Not Be Named.**


	7. Missy's Sorrow

_**Missy was confused...**_

Missy went up to Maya to talk about the plan, onl

* * *

y to get slapped across the face.

"Ow! What was _that _for!" She complained, holding her cheek.

"Humph!" Maya turned around and went back to archery, her head held high.

What had happened, Missy had no idea. It certainly didn't help that Maya had responded with a humph!

She walked away hurt, physically and mentally.

Walking down to her cabin, she noticed many people giving her dirty looks and glares.

_What did I do? _Missy was almost into tears, because as she walked into her cabin, Piper gave her a disappointed look.

"Nice job!" Drew applauded her.

This also signals a red flag.

"W-what?" Missy said, shaking.

"Flirting with Lucas? Mom would be SO proud!" Drew clapped.

"I never..?" What was she talking about?

"I trusted you, Missy" Piper shook her head.

"But!?" Missy pinched herself, this had to be a nightmare, right!

It wasn't. She ran out her cabin when a dark figure swept in and dragged her into hell. Literally.

* * *

Missy woke up in a beautiful garden.. filled with black orchids.

"W-here am I?" She stuttered as a figure walked towards her.

they clapped their hands twice, lighting up the place. As Missy took a closer look, what she expected to be Hades turned out to be Persephone!

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm brain dead this week. Keep voting for Teams! **

**\- The Author That Shalln't be Named.. Ever**

**PS: I got Siri to call me Fandom Queen Earthling XD**


End file.
